


Somewhere I belong

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo le diverse umiliazioni che Freezer ha fatto a Vegeta, Nappa e Radish decidono di 'viziare il loro principe' per farlo stare meglio.





	Somewhere I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> prompt: Nappa/Radish/Vegeta, Principe Viziato.

Somewhere I belong

Vegeta si tolse la fascia sporca di sangue con cui si era fasciato la mano e la lasciò cadere per terra. Le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide, le sue labbra strette impallidite. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e si guardò intorno, osservando i cadaveri bruciati tra i corpi brulli. Allungò le gambe, rimanendo seduto su una roccia violacea.

Radish, alle sue spalle, si appoggiò con il gomito a un cumulo di rocce annerite dal fuoco. Si voltò, rimanendo ritto, verso Nappa.

“Ha perso l’appetito ultimamente” sussurrò roco. Nappa si passò la mano sul capo pelato madido di sudore e sospirò.

“E diventa sempre più freddo, distante da noi”. Aggiunse Radish. Nappa abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non è male se diventa più forte. Non è più un bambino e se il suo animo non si corrompe in tempo, la vita da mercenario finirà per ucciderlo” sussurrò con voce rauca. Radish si staccò dalla parete e strinse i pugni, i lunghi capelli neri gli ondeggiarono alle spalle.

“Non puoi parlare sul serio. Qui è qualcosa di grave e sono sicuro che ne sai qualcosa. Non parla più, dorme poco e mangia meno. Continuando così finirà solo per morire. Vuoi che il nostro adorato principe muoia?” sibilò. Nappa indietreggiò e si passò una mano sul petto nerboruto, sospirando.

“Potrei saperne qualcosa” ammise. Radish assottigliò gli occhi.

“Allora?” sibilò. Nappa strofinò le mani tra loro e sospirò.

“Lord Freezer ha iniziato a umiliarlo anche fisicamente…”. Iniziò a spiegare. Radish si voltò con tutto il corpo verso di lui, di scatto e impallidì.

“Perciò ha associato sia il cibo, che il sesso, all’abuso”. Concluse Nappa. Radish ricadde all’indietro sbattendo con le spalle alla parete, sporcandosi la battle-suit di polvere nera.

“È terribile. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Prima che, oltre a perdere la sua umanità, perda anche se stesso. Si sentirà così smarrito, confuso, schifato…” gemette. Nappa lo afferrò per la collottola della maglia e lo sollevò, avvicinandoselo al viso.

“Sei pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa? Anche a farti odiare per sempre da lui?” ringhiò. Radish batté le palpebre.

“Cosa intendi?” domandò. Nappa corrugò la fronte.

“Qualsiasi cosa per il nostro principe?” chiese. Radish deglutì rumorosamente e annuì furiosamente con la testa, facendo ondeggiare la sua fluente capigliatura.

Vegeta, dinnanzi a loro, si alzò in piedi. I suoi occhi vitrei riflettevano, su sfondo nero, i nemici trucidati che disseminavano il pianeta. Avanzò di un paio di passi, facendo scricchiolare gli stivaletti.

< Sento uno strano senso di vuoto. Che siano gli effetti del viaggio? Forse l’ibernazione della navicella ha qualche problema > rifletté.

Avvertì le auree degli altri due saiyan avvicinarsi. Nappa gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Vegeta si voltò verso di lui, alzando il capo.

“Vostra altezza, vi vedo stanco” mormorò con voce gentile. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Hai mangiato del miele alieno, vero? Oppure hai trovato qualche bella aliena ancora piacente che è disposta a stare con te per non morire?” domandò. Nappa s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e arcuò la schiena, sporgendo la testa verso il basso.

“Vorrei solo farvi rilassare” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. La pelle del viso del principe divenne bluastra.

“No, ho capito, ci sono dei funghi allucinogeni in questa zona!”. Concluse Vegeta. Sentì qualcosa afferrarlo per il piede e, rabbrividendo, abbassò lo sguardo. Radish, sdraiato per terra, gli stava sfilando gli stivaletti bianchi.

“Vogliamo solo viziarvi un po’. Siete o non siete il nostro piccolo principe viziato?” domandò. Nappa si sedette per terra con un tonfo, facendo tremare il terreno. Vegeta, con il piede nudo sollevato, ricadde all’indietro. Nappa lo fece accomodare seduto sulle sue gambe muscolose e appoggiare con la schiena al suo petto massicciò. Radish sfilò al principe anche l’altro stivaletto, iniziando a baciargli il dorso del piede. Vegeta avvampò e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

“Solo l’unico immune alla droga che emana questo maledetto sasso? Giuro che lo farò saltare” minacciò.

“Non siamo drogati. Vogliamo solo farvi sentire a vostro agio” sussurrò Nappa. Radish iniziò a succhiare l’alluce del piede di Vegeta.

“Tsk, non si direbbe” ringhiò. Nappa gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le tozze dita tra le ciocche more dei capelli a fiamma.

“Fidatevi di me. Come quando da bambino vi addormentavate tra le mie braccia” gli disse con tono rassicurante. I muscoli di Vegeta si rilassarono.

“Dannazione, non capisco” biascicò il principe.

“Vogliamo mostrarvi che per noi saiyan sarete sempre l’erede al trono e saremo pronti a dimostrare la nostra fedeltà in ogni modo” spiegò Radish. Si sporse e leccò il membro del principe, inumidendo con la saliva la stoffa che lo copriva. Vegeta socchiuse le gambe e sollevò il bacino, con una serie di piccoli ansiti.

“Ordinate, io obbedirò” sussurrò Radish con voce roca. Nappa prese la mano di Vegeta con indice e medio, sostenendolo con l’altro braccio. Appoggiò la mano di Vegeta sui capelli di Radish e il principe strinse una delle ciocche del figlio di Bardack, sentendo la lingua dell’altro incalzargli il membro.

“Mi danno fastidio i pantaloni” ammise Vegeta, le gote e le orecchie arrossate. Nappa lo aiutò a sfilarsi pantaloni e boxer, Radish prese la punta del suo membro tra le labbra. Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, mentre Radish iniziava a succhiare. Nappa, con la mano libera, socchiuse le gambe del giovane uomo.

“Tutto questo per me?” domandò Vegeta, con voce tremante. Radish succhiò avidamente e Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire dei gorgoglii.

“Solo per voi” lo rassicurò Nappa. Vegeta strattonò il capo di Radish in avanti, per i capelli, obbligandolo a prendere tutto il proprio membro in bocca.

“Non… so… cosa… fare” ammise Vegeta tra gli ansiti.

“Rilassati e goditelo” lo invogliò Nappa. Vegeta strofinò indietro la testa, su un pettorale di Nappa e venne. Un po’ di sperma sporcò la guancia di Radish, che inghiottì e si allontanò dal membro del più giovane.

“Vogliamo che tu capisca che tutto questo non fa per forza male. Può significare affetto, amore, fedeltà, fiducia, perfino coccolarsi un po’” disse. Si pulì la bocca con il braccio.

“Perché mi sento vuoto?” domandò Vegeta, le gambe gli tremavano leggermente.

“Alle volte le emozioni negative, come la depressione, non si sentono. È come se non ci fossero, ma alla fine annullano solo te” spiegò Radish. Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Io non sono depresso” ringhiò. Nappa gli diede un bacio sulla testa.

“Dev’essere una malattia. Ecco sì! E voglio guarire” disse Vegeta con tono risoluto. Radish si tolse i guanti, li lasciò cadere per terra e accarezzò la coscia del ragazzo, sentendola calda sotto le dita nude.

“Lasciaci essere la cura, allora” sussurrò con voce seducente. Vegeta sollevò il bacino, appoggiò i piedi sulle gambe di Nappa e si puntellò, sollevandosi ancora.

“Puoi farmi sentire qualcosa che sembra vero? Che non mi fa sentire il vuoto?” implorò. Nappa lo penetrò lentamente con la punta del dito. Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un verso stridulo e strinse gli occhi, mentre Nappa muoveva su e giù la punta del dito.

< Un giorno finirai per odiarci. Penserai che come gli altri, anche noi ti abbiamo sfruttato. Ci vorrai morti, non piangerai la nostra fine. Mio principe, invece siamo sinceri. Non volevamo abusare del tuo corpo bambino, ma impedirti di perderti nell’oblio della tua mente > pensò. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e si arrossarono. Uscì lentamente il dito, le gambe di Vegeta cedettero e lui ricadde seduto pesantemente.

Radish calciò i pantaloni e i boxer che si era sfilato e avanzò verso Vegeta, gli prese delicatamente le gambe e se le mise alla vita.

Penetrò Vegeta che gridò, stringendo gli occhi e tremando.

_ Il principe dei saiyan cadde a faccia in giù e strisciò in avanti. La coda di Freezer lo afferrò per una caviglia e il tiranno gli si stese di sopra. _

__

“È colpa mia. È colpa mia! Se mi fossi saputo difendere! Io sono il principe dei saiyan, dovevo distruggerla quella maledetta lucertola!”. Iniziò a gridare Vegeta. Radish lo abbracciò, entrando più a fondo dentro di lui. Nappa iniziò a oscillare lentamente avanti e indietro, cullandoli entrambi.

Vegeta smise di urlare e nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Radish, singhiozzando.

“Non voglio perdere anche il mio orgoglio” gemette. Radish iniziò lentamente a entrare e uscire da lui, sentendo il più giovane ansimare ripetutamente ad ogni suo movimento.

“Non perderete niente. Ve l’ho detto, principe, vogliamo solo viziarvi” lo rassicurò Radish.

“Non diremo a nessuno che è successo. Resterà tra noi” sussurrò Nappa. Gli baciò la spalla e gli accarezzò il fianco, passandogli le dita sotto la parte di sopra della battle-suit.

“Mi fa un po’ male” ammise Vegeta, lacrime calde gli rigarono il viso. Nappa gli accarezzò la coda, lentamente e Vegeta si abbandonò. Radish riuscì a entrare più a fondo e Vegeta iniziò a muovere su e giù il bacino, seguendo i suoi movimenti. Strinse le gambe e boccheggiò, tra gli ansiti di piacere.

“An-ancora” farfugliò.

“Fino a quando volete” mormorò Nappa, smettendo di cullarli. Radish incalzò il movimento, Vegeta lo abbracciò a sua volta, venendogli incontro. Radish continuò, il sudore del suo corpo si mischiava a quello di Vegeta.

“Principe, sto per venire” avvertì Radish. Nappa strinse le labbra, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.

“Fallo” ordinò Vegeta con voce roca. Radish venne e Vegeta gridò, incrementando leggermente la propria aura.

Radish scivolò fuori da lui e cadde in ginocchio. Vegeta, continuando a stringerlo, si abbandonò sdraiato sulle gambe di Nappa e sollevò Radish, stendendolo sopra di sé. Nappa sgranò gli occhi e Radish abbracciò il più giovane.

“Questo sembra vero. Un posto reale a cui appartenere” biascicò Vegeta, chiudendo gli occhi. Radish sorrise, accarezzando la frangetta di Vegeta.

“Alla fine sei sempre il nostro piccolo” mormorò. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Nappa.

“Riposate mio principe, lasciate che le ferite della vostra anima si richiudano” sussurrò il gigante con voce commossa. Vegeta si addormentò.

 


End file.
